Up Against The Wall
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Songfic for Up Against the Wall by Boys Like Girls. RonHermione. Only a OneShot. Enjoyyyy.


Ron stumbled around the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone was celebrating a Quidditch Cup win. He didn't know where his best friend Harry was, or his girlfriend Hermione. All he knew was that he was drunk, and didn't feel like walking anymore. 

He flopped on one of the comfortable chairs, only to find someone already on it. But he was to weak from being drunk to get up. The person, to whom he had no idea who it was, got up and glared at him. "Talk about rude." And they walked away.

Ron chuckled to himself about sitting on someone. "What's so funny?" Someone came and sat on the couch next to Ron.

"Ha...Ha...Harryyyy is that you?" Ron drunkly asked.

**It's over**

**Look out below **

**And I'm wasted **

**I still taste it **

**Yeah it's so hard to let go **

**So breathe in now **

**And breathe it out **

**The forecast**

**A car crash **

**It's looking like another...**

"Yes Ron it is." Harry looked at Ron amazed. He was honestly the only one drunk at the celebration. Only Ron didn't seem to know that.

"What...what...what's up Hairy?" Ron giggled, put his hand over his mouth, and hiccupped. "I just called you Hairy." And he shrieked with laughter.

"Something serious is happening Ron." Harry got up, and pulled Ron over to a corner of the Common Room. Where Hermione was snogging with someone. Ron didn't know who it was at this moment. The only people he recognized were Harry and her. The cheating whore.

All the sudden Ron's speech perfected itself, "HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" And she turned around, scared out of her mind, at the sound of his voice.

**Breakdown, rebound **

**This could be my last goodbye **

**You cross your heart, I hope to die**

"Ron this definitely isn't what it looks like!"

"What in the hell else could it be!" She struggled to find words to tell Ron. She didn't want to hurt him. But he was drunk, so she figured that she'd try to see how it was to snog with another guy. Well now that she said it in her mind again, it did sound pretty damn stupid. "WHAT IS THIS HERMIONE?!"

She looked down at the ground, "Snogging." She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear her.

"Yeah... snogging." A tear rolled down his cheek. "With someone other than me. I can't believe you would do this to me."

**And I can't deny your eyes **

**You know I try to read between the lines **

**I saw a warning sign **

**And then you threw me up against the wall **

**Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?**

**I wish that I had never loved at all**

"Ron I wasn't doing anything..."

"YOU CALL THIS NOT DOING ANYTHING! WELL THEN TELL ME HERMIONE, WHAT WOULD BE DOING SOMETHING?" Tears were now slowly coming out of his eyes. Harry left, and dragged away the guy who snogging Hermione.

She looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say, or what to do. A grunt escaped her lips, and her shoulders bounced up. "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT HERMIONE! YOU'VE DONE IT! I CAN'T BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE WHO CHEATS ON ME LIKE THIS! WE'RE OVER!"

He drunkly walked away, and Hermione still stared at the ground. Knowing looking at him walking away would hurt to much.

**No rewinds **

**No second times **

**And I won't break **

**I won't waste, everything you left behind **

**So don't follow **

**Just let it go **

**The weather's, been better **

**Don't let it be another...**

Ron walked over to Harry. Who it looked like had just beaten up the guy who snogging Hermione. Or at least hit him once or twice. The guy, Ron know noticed as a guy in the year ahead of them named Kevin Chandler, walked away at the sight of him.

He sat down next to Harry on the couch, and suddenly felt all the way sober. "How could she do this to me Harry?"

"No idea Ron. I'm sorry mate. I never thought Hermione would be the type to cheat on anyone."

"Yeah me either." And another tear streamed down his face.

**Breakdown, rebound **

**This could be my last goodbye **

**You cross your heart, I hope to die**

After moments of silence, Ron looked up at Harry. "Harry what do I do?"

Harry shrugged, "Whatever feels right."

"Nothing feels right at this moment in time."

"Well... you might need to think of something. She's coming over here."

**And I can't deny your eyes **

**You know I try to read between the lines **

**I saw a warning sign **

**And then you threw me up against the wall **

**Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?**

**I wish that I had never loved at all**

"Ronald. We need to talk."

He looked up at her, "What's the point? Next time I turn around you'll just go and make out with another guy."

"Harry would you mind leaving us alone?"

"No, I will not leave you two alone." Ron smiled in spite of himself. He was glad Harry was staying by his side.

**All the nights you spent sitting nowhere out there on your own **

**All the nights I waited by the phone when you were going in alone **

**And all your different faces and all your different ways are making everything a mess **

**And all I'm saying is that all your different places and all the complications led to this**

"Fine then. I'll just do this." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, and dragged him towards a random corner of the room.

"What the hell do you want bitch?" Ron asked the instant that they stopped.

Hermione pushed Ron against the wall, and looked at him straight in the eye. "It's not that big a deal that I kissed one or two guys. You need to get over it. I love you, not Kevin, or Michael," Michael happened to be the guy Ron caught Hermione snogging a few weeks ago, "or anybody else. Now either you fully forgive me, or you lose the only girl who will probably ever love you as much as I do right now."

"Are you saying I couldn't find anyone else other than you?" Ron gave her an evil glare, awaiting the answer that he knew who probably end up hurting him.

**And I can't deny your eyes **

**You know I try to read between the lines **

**I saw a warning sign **

**And then you threw me up against the wall **

**Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?**

**I wish that I had never loved**

"Yes. Yes I am. Now get over this whole thing. Or you will lose the only girl..."

Ron slightly pushed her, "You think I would want you after you just told me all of that. Honestly, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm in love, and willing to say anything to get my true love back."

"Well that's some pretty fucked up shit." And he walked away.

**And I can't deny your eyes **

**You know I try to read between the lines **

**I saw a warning sign **

**And then you threw me up against the wall **

**Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?**

**I wish that I had never loved at all **

**(Never loved at all)**

She yelled after him, "Ron what does this mean?"

"We're over!" He yelled back, not so much as looking at her direction.

He couldn't help but hear her yell, "RON NO!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE JUST LET'S TALK MORE! PLEASE RON I LOVE YOU!" But he knew the instant he went to her he would fall back into her spell. He didn't want to be hurt a third time. He didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved this.

Ron couldn't help but cry. He loved Hermione. It was so hard letting her go, but he couldn't live like this. He didn't need to be wondering if the person he was with was cheating on him every moment she wasn't with him. He cursed softly to himself, as he sat down on the cough next to Harry again, and thought, 'I don't get what they mean it's better to have loved and lost. I wish I had never loved Hermione at all.'

**(Ok so you guys might be annoyed that I had Hermione cheat on Ron. But I wanted to do a SongFic for this song, and I wanted to write a Harry Potter fic. So deal with it if you don't like it. I want reviews please. :) And I realize it is a little rough, but I still think it's a pretty good story. And by the way, I didn't really set a time for this. Just let your head make it the school year your heart desires. And pretend Ron and Hermione were going out. I don't really care, whatever makes the story more entertaining for you. Enjoy.)**


End file.
